


pretty young things

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Voyeurism, pretty boys getting the D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise is a backpacker with little money and he has to find a cheap place to stay... at the end he'll find more than that</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty young things

Kise is at the end of his budget when he finds a cheap hostal with shared rooms and shitty ventilation. He always tries to find a place where he can stay in a single room, but he counted his money on the way here and he has barely enough to reach Monday (his older sister promised him to send him money then). He climbs rackety stairs to an old foyer with lots of mementos of grandeur wasted by time. At the front desk is a girl with her hair dyed a bright pink and tattoos over every inch of skin from her neck down. She is very joyful despite her looks and starts talking fast about the hostal being some rich people’s house a long long time ago and someone she calls Dai-chan who is nothing but a sloth. She gives him a pair of keys (one for the room and one for his locker) and winks before turning to a battered laptop on the counter.

He walks through a long corridor full of white doors until he finds the 127. He knocks so the other person there knows he is about to open the door and has time to be decent, the other guest hums softly and Kise enters. The room is unexpectly spacious though a little dusty and the unnocupied bed looks comfortable enough, he reachs it and lets go of his heavy backpack and hops on the bed with a sigh of relieve.

"Wow, you are pretty" comes a voice from across the room; Kise thinks of ignoring him, it’s not as if he has never heard that one before, his looks are something he is very proud of. "I was bored of bearded hipsters and smelly buffs" at that Kise smiles and turns to greet his roommate. He stops awed for the guy seating on the bunk bed across his is incredibly handsome and the way he is leering at Kise makes him blush.

"I’m Kise Ryouta" the blond offers, trying to appear unaffected and coquettish.

"Ryota, a pleasure, I’m Himuro Tatsuya" his roomate supplies, extending his hand towards Kise "if you are new around here maybe I can show you around" his smile is heavy with dark promises;

Kise shakes his hand feeling a little dazed and nods, he itches to explore the city a little bit more.

They decide to use night time for their sight seeing; it’s a small, quaint place with lots of beautiful architecture but Kise has barely taken any photos; Tatsuya is walking besides him, smiling and joking and being inadvertly sexy with his glances and touches and soothing voice. They hit the night club district with the neon signs and the stray drunks and dance together in a shady place with lots of smoke. More than dancing, though, it’s like they are foreplaying. There’s too much teasing, hands on inappropiate places and stolen kisses and by the time they get back to the hostal Kise’s hard on is painfull.

The barely reach the top of the stairs and retrieve their keys from a shy dude who apologies like crazy. “T-there’s a new person in your room, sirs… I’m so sorry” the guy, Sakurai says as he tries not to stare at their pda. They all but run towards the 127 not minding the stranger as they strip of their clothes and kiss each other. Well, kiss is a way of describing the way they lick at each other mouths, tasting and sucking and producing the most sinful sounds found out of porn. Their hands roam freely, learning the shapes of the beautiful bodies naked in the half lit room.

Tatsuya is lithe and pale, with dark moles marking constelations against his creamy skin and Kise wastes no time in licking imaginary paths between them until he is on his knees, softly nuzzling the dark hairs of his happy trail to his cock. It’s kind of funny, but for a moment Kise is taken aback for how pretty it looks, uncut and pink, the red head peeking timidly out of the foresking and already gleaming with precome. He wants to lick it and he does, as Tatsuya moans loudly and shivers, and then licks again, this time from the base to the tip in wide strokes of his tongue that have Tatsuya spewing profanities and whimpering.

He likes to tease a lot, and he gets to explore the tick veins that run along the lenght and the soft skin of the balls when he mouths at them. Finally he kiss the head, all tongue and spit and swallows as much as he can. Tatsuya is looking at him, those dark eyes of his almost glowing, his mouth red and bitten as he smirks and Kise moans and swallows a little more, until he chokes and spit drool down Tatsuya’s dick sloppily. For a moment there’s only the soft sounds of him sucking avidly and Tatsuya groaning and cursing, his left hand holding Kise’s golden hair a little too tight, his right hand caressing everything he can touch; the back of his neck, his cheek, his temple, with a softness that verge on carefull. He keens and swears and murmurs  _I’m coming_  and Kise lets go of his cock with a soft pop, as his hand grips him and start jerking in haste. Tatsuya shudders and close his eyes as Kise’s face is painted in warm white stripes of come. Kise can’t resist and palm at his erection as he licks his lips.

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Ryouta" Tatsuya whispers, his voice coarse, as he pulls the blond up on his legs and kiss him, chasing his own bitterness out of Kise’s pliant mouth. "Let me return the favor" he chuckles as he pushes him chest down on his bed.

He grabs a pillow and push it under Kise’s hips, and takes his time kissing a trail down his spine to the small of his back. His warm, big hands palm his ass, squeazing and massaging, his thumbs spreading his cheeks, his warm breath caressing his taint.

He licks a hot stripe over Kise’s asshole, wet and warm and so fucking slow and Kise bites his lip in an failed attempt on keeping himself from moaning, but suddenly the wet tip of Tatsuya’s tongue is pushing gently, circling and sucking and fucking inside of him and he keens as a hand grabs his cock. The hand build a steady rhythm as Tatsuya fucks him with his mouth, pleasure coiling in his belly making his toes curl and his back arch. There’s white energy buzzing behind his closing eyelids and spreading though his veins as warm spit tickles down his thights and then he is coming so hard he feels like passing out as he colapses over his own wet spot.

Tatsuya helps him to a more comfortable position and then throws a hand across his chest and his leg over his hip. Kise can feel his half har dick resting between his ass, and the soft contact has him almost sobbing.

But Tatsuya says  _later_  soflty, his voice content, and maybe they can nap a little before round two.

***

**_extra_ **

Hanamiya was almost asleep when the two other guests arrived and disturbed him with all the noise they are making, he plans on screaming at then to shut the fuck up when he freezes as he notices they are both naked and very much having sex in the middle of the room. And fuck, they are hot like the sun; he keeps quiet as he reaches inside his sleeping pant and rubs his cock until it’s completely hard and jacks himself to the free spectacle in front of him… and maybe later, he can join them in the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this work was published without being beta-readed so please let me know about any mistakes you find, thanks for reading!!


End file.
